


Crazy Girl

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family, Fluff, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People called her "mad", but none of that matter to him. The Capitol had sold his body to people, but that didn't matter to her. Finnick and Annie love each other and nothing is going to stop them, not even if she is the "Crazy Girl" Mockingjay spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Girl

_Baby why you wanna cry?_  
You really oughta know that I  
Just have to walk away sometimes 

She was crying, tears running steadily down her face as she clamped her hands over her ears. Finnick wrapped his arms around her but she didn’t respond. He stood and walked away, returning a moment later with a blanket. Finnick sat next to her again and wrapped his arms tightly around her, staying until she had come back to him.

_We’re gonna do what lovers do_  
We’re gonna have a fight or two  
But I ain’t ever changing my mind 

“You could have anyone Finnick! Anyone!” Annie shouted and Finnick looked at her, shocked. Annie never shouted, especially not at him.

“Annie, listen to me –” he started.

“No! I don’t want to listen anymore! I don’t want to listen to you telling me you love me when I know it’s not true! When I know that – that you’re going to realize you don’t want to deal with me anymore.” She had stopped shouting and dropped to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

“Oh Annie,” Finnick said gently, dropping down next to her.

“I’m sorry Finnick, I’m so sorry,” she sobbed into his shoulder.

“Shh, you have nothing to apologize for and nothing will ever change how I feel about you. I promise.”

_Crazy girl, don’t you know that I love you?_  
I wouldn’t dream of going nowhere  
Silly woman, come here let me hold you  
Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl? 

“I love you Annie, so much,” Finnick whispered as they sat in the sand of District Four together.

“I love you too Finnick,” she whispered back, watching the waves crash against the shore.

_I wouldn’t last a single day_  
I’d probably just fade away  
Without you I’d lose my mind 

He had done it again. He’s brought her back from that dark place that she hated so much. She didn’t know what she would do without him. Fade away probably. Finnick was the only one who really cared about her. Her family didn’t know how to deal with her anymore and the rest of District Four just deemed her the “mad girl”. Without Finnick, she’s no one.

_Before you ever came along_  
I was living life all wrong  
The smartest thing I ever did was make you all mine 

The Capitol started selling me to people what I was sixteen. At least, I think I was sixteen, it could’ve been earlier, but those first couple years after The Games became a blur. I hated them for what they were doing to me, but I couldn’t let them know they were breaking me. So I put on an act: cocky and sensuous. Then you came along, my dear sweet Annie. You see the real me and the best thing that could’ve ever happened to me was to fall in love with you.

_Crazy girl, don’t you know that I love you?_  
I wouldn’t dream of going nowhere  
Silly woman, come here let me hold you  
Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl?  
Like crazy, girl 

We were on the surface of District 13. This was a rarity; they hardly ever let us outside. Finnick said he managed to convince them to let us go for a walk and I wasn’t going to complain. Any time spent with Finnick was perfect. He stopped suddenly and looked at me.

“Finnick?”

“Annie, I love you and only you. You are amazing and perfect and I never want to be with anyone else,” Finnick dropped onto one knee, “Annie Cresta, will you marry me?”

_Crazy girl, don’t you know that I love you?_  
I wouldn’t dream of going nowhere  
Silly woman, come here let me hold you  
Have I told you lately I love you like 

The wedding was beautiful; the wedding night full of exploration and love. They were happy, just the two of them. At least, they were for a while.

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” Annie said, her head resting on Finnick’s chest.

“I wish I didn’t have to either,” he said as he tightened his hold on her, “But I promise I’ll come back to you.”

“To both of us,” she whispered.

“What?” Finnick asked, confused.

“You need to come back to both of us,” she said quietly as she lifted her head to look at him, “Me and our baby.”

“Our…” he looked at her shocked, but a smile slowly crept over his face, “Are you…?” Annie smiled and nodded.

“I’m pregnant.”

_Crazy girl, don’t you know that I love you?_  
I wouldn’t dream of going nowhere  
Silly woman, come here let me hold you  
Have I told you lately I love you like crazy, girl? 

Finnick never came home. Annie waited but knew when Katniss and the others arrived that he was gone. She spent many nights crying, but never fully slipped into that dark place. She had someone else to keep her going now. When the time came, she was in District 12 with Peeta and Katniss. They took her to the newly built hospital where she had her little baby boy. Her son. Finnick’s son. She looked at the small bundle in her arms and smiled her first genuine smile since she’d lost her husband.

“My little Finnick.”

_Like crazy,_  
Crazy girl.  
Like crazy,  
Crazy girl. 


End file.
